


Honesty In It's Most Naked Form

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, i felt soft after reading some 707 hcs, so here we have my mc Yuna comforting him for a change!!!, sometimes you just gotta straddle ur boyfriend and tell him he's loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: i dont know what that title is. anyway this is just a short drabble!! please enjoy.





	Honesty In It's Most Naked Form

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what that title is. anyway this is just a short drabble!! please enjoy.

It’s very rare for Yuna to be the one straddling Saeyoung.

With her nature, it’s not rare to see her teasing him, though she never follows through, the same cannot be said for him.

However, as she leans over him, hands on the headboard, one leg on either side as she leans down to peck his lips, she can see how addictive this must feel.

He’s still wearing his glasses, and paired with his flushed, dazed expression he looks so breath takingly beautiful to her.

She smiles, and his lips quirk up in response.

“What’s so funny, sunny?”

She laughs breathlessly at the nickname, then rasps, “you’re beautiful.”

She watches with rapt attention as his breath hitches, his mouth clamps shut, and his flush deepens. He turns his head, throwing his arm over his eyes. He mumbles something incomprehensible, but in the end it doesn’t matter what he says.

“So pretty,” she smiles, gently tugging his hand to her face, placing it on her cheek, then pressing a featherlight kiss to his pulse. His breath hitches again, golden eyes watching her so intensely she fears she might melt.

“Yuna….” He whimpers, and she hums, “Yes~?”

“Why?”

She blinks, letting his hand go.

“What?”

“Why do you think I’m beautiful?”

In the dim light of their room in his bunker, the moon reflects off the side of his face, casting it in a cold hue. His golden eyes almost look brown, and her heart aches.

“You want to know why?” she asks, “does it matter that much to you?”

He nods.

So does she.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.”

She lets go of the headrest, and sinks her ass onto his lap.

“Well, on a purely superficial level,” she hums, a hand tracing his cheekbone, “I love your hair. It’s soft and I can tangle my hands in it easily. It’s cute~,” he chuckles, breath shortening as her fingers brush the skin under his eyes, “I love your eyes. They look so calculating, but not in a cold way. It’s like they’re analyzing my every move…it’s intoxicating, feeling your eyes on me.”

He smiles, melting into the hand that brushes some of his hair from his eyes.

And then her hands trace the muscles on his arms, and as his eyes watch and his breath comes out in hot huffs, she hums, “You’re strong. Unexpectedly fit, actually. It’s…strange, being with someone who can comfortably deadlift me.”

He chuckles, the sound warming her heart so much she fears she might combust.

Her hands trace his collar bones, his neck, and jaw, before her nimble fingers brush over his lips.

“I love your lips,” she whispers, “they’re warm. And soft.”

So she leans down and kisses him.

It’s short, and sweet, and he chases her as she pulls away.

“I love your laugh,” she presses a kiss to his neck, “and your humor,” to his temple, “how you outsmart me so often,” she pushes his glasses aside and kisses his eyebrow, making him close his eyes, “I love you, even when you’re down, and not up to joking.”

She gathers his hands in hers, kissing the knuckles.

“I love your hands,” she says, “I don’t care what you say—_I love them_.”

He wants to say ‘you shouldn’t, not with all the bad things they’ve done’, or ‘you would care if you knew’, but his throat feels tight with emotion as she presses a kiss to his collar bone.

“I love you—Luciel, Seven, _Saeyoung_. All of you. And I always will.”

He blinks, and still furiously blushing, laughs.

“Watch out, moonshine,” he wraps his arms around her neck as he pulls her down to meet him, “I’ll hold you to that.”

She giggles, a finger curling through his necklace, her free hand digging into his shirt, “I hope you do.”

And when their lips meet again, he can’t help but sigh into her.

He regrets many things, but he may never regret anything more than pushing her away.

Every time she was sad, he’s comforted her, and she plans to do the same for him, whenever he needs her.

As she hums into the kiss, the promises:

_I will never let you be alone. Never again. _


End file.
